


To Love and Be Loved

by woojinshands (woojinsthighs)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Kim Woojin-centric, Woojin is feeling bad, but skz make it better
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 00:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18083684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woojinsthighs/pseuds/woojinshands
Summary: Woojin feels a little off.





	To Love and Be Loved

Woojin did not feel great today. His usual excitement to experience the day ahead of him had seemingly vanished and he felt... empty. 

He hated when he got like this. He was practically a pathetic excuse of a human. He didn't talk, or laugh or smile, hell he barely even moved. He didn't think, either. His brain was clouded by a thick fog but hey, at least that doesn't leave him room to overthink.

He tried to remember if they had practice today or not. He really hoped they didn't but Woojin doubted he was the lucky. 

But, as he looked over to the clock on his nightstand that read  _10:07am_ he almost smiled. A day off. Now he didn't even have to pretend to be fine, that was nice. 

But that was a lie. Of course he wasn't going to look weak in front of the boys. He was the oldest, he has to set an example. 

But, maybe a few more minutes in peace and solitude wouldn't hurt-

'Hyung, get up! We're going to breakfast, and Changbin hyung is paying!' Felix screeched as he burst through Woojin's door. 

Too late. He sighed. He really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now and he wished Felix would just shut up or leave-

'Hyung? Are you ok?' Woojin almost laughed. He was sitting on his bed, mouth sealed shut beause he knew if he even spoke a single word the lump in his throat would finally push the tears threatening to fall from his eyes-

He's ok. 

He nods. Then he turns away, pulls back the covers, and lies down. He can hear Felix asking 'Hyung what's wrong?' But it's distant, and he couldn't respond anyways. 

He pretends to fall back asleep, and he hears Felix's footsteps come closer. Felix tugs the blanket back over his shoulders, up to his chin, and kisses him lightly on the forehead, then quietly exits the room.

☼

When Woojin finally feels brave enough to leave the comfort of his bed, he makes his way to the kitchen. He's not quite hungry but he is quite parched. 

He goes to get a glass from the cabinet above the sink, and then goes over to the tap. About halfway there, he freezes. There's nothing there, there's nothing scaring him or prohibiting him from moving, but he just... stops. 

He stands there for awhile. Staring at nothing, eyes not even focusing. Just ceasing to move.

'...Woojin?' He hears from behind them. He doesn't move, but he drops the glass. He doesn't register it until Chan is forcefully pulling him away and saying 'Back up, you might hurt yourself! You really need to be more careful!' He doesn't say anything, just stands there with Chan's hands wrapped around his waist, and Chan's body heat transferring to him and it feels so nice to feel something again. He relaxes into Chan, and he seems to notice. 

He turns Woojin around so that they're chest to chest, and once again brings him into his arms. Woojin lays his head on Chan's shoulder, and inhales shakily. Chan brings one of his hands up to play with Woojin's hair. Woojin loosely wraps his arms around Chan, and they stay like that. Till Woojin's eyes are dry and he's so relaxed his bones feel like jelly and he'd probably be on the floor if it weren't for Chan's arms wrapped around him.

☼

When he wakes up, he's on the couch wrapped in a big fuzzy blanket, and a human heater with long, gangly limbs. Hyunjin seems to notice that he's awake, though he hasn't even moved.

'Hi hyung.' He says, Woojin knows he doesn't expect him to respond. Chan probably briefed the boys on the situation, if that's what this and the faint whisper shouts of 'Shut the fuck up before I suffocate you with a pillow' are anything to go by.

He just tightens his grip on Hyunjin and buries his face into his chest. Hyunjin giggles and Woojin almost smiles because hearing Hyunjin giggle, specifically when you're the cause, is practically a religious experience. 

'Are you hungry?' He shakes his head.

'Are you cold?' He shakes his head. 

'Are you comfortable?' He nods. 

He can feel Hyunjin smiling. 

'That's good... I wish you could've came out to eat with us, it was really fun, hyung. Felix and Jisung started fighting because Jisung accidentally drank out of Felix's cup.' He giggled again.

'I hope you feel better, hyung. Such a good person doesn't deserve to be sad.' He said before he kissed the top of Woojin's head.

If Hyunjin's shirt was soaked by the time Woojin fell asleep, no one had to know.

☼

When Woojin woke up, his personal heater was gone. He shivered. Though it wasn't keeping him warm, there was someone holding his hand. He liked that. 

He grasped their hand a little tighter, wanting to know who it was but not yet wanting to open his eyes. 

'It's me, hyung.' Ah, Changbin. Woojin squinted, sure enough. He looked down at their hands, resting on Changbin's thigh, and he almost smiled. He glanced up at Changbin.

'It's already past lunchtime hyung, are you hungry?' He shook his head no, Changbin frowned.

'...What if I feed you?' He asked shyly, looking down at their intertwined hands, and Woojin melted. He nodded.

Changbin heated up some leftover Hangover Soup from his lunch, and headed back over to where Woojin was seated. He blew on it a little, it was steaming hot, just like how he knew Woojin liked it.

'Open,' He said, and Woojin obliged. Changbin liked this, though he'd never admit it, not to Woojin or the 2000 line watching from around the corner.

(Woojin did too, but he'd never say that)

☼

 When Changbin gets up to go wash the dishes, Jeongin and Seungmin walk up to him, and sit down on either side of him.

'Hi hyung,' They say almost in unison.

'Do you wanna go watch a movie with us? We're just gonna watch it on hyung's laptop.' And who is Woojin to say no to their maknaes? He nods and quietly follows them to their joint room. 

They settle on Pinocchio, one of Jeongin's childhood favorites, that all the boys know by heart now. 

About halfway through the movie, Woojin feels a light pressure flitting up and down his back. He turns and sees Seungmin no longer focused on the movie, now focused on removing the tension from the elder's muscles

Jeongin, on the other hand (no pun intended) was holding Woojin's hands, rubbing small circles onto the back of his hands with his thumbs. 

Woojin feels at ease.

☼

When Woojin awakes, he's alone in Jeongin and Seungmin's room. He hates being alone, especially when he's like this. But he's in no place to complain, the boys have been nothing but kind and if he even tried to talk he'd probably start sobbing, and no one wanted to see that.

He was fine. He was a grown ass man, he could handle being alone.

On second thought, maybe not.

He got up, Seungmin's favorite fuzzy blanket still wrapped around him, and made his way down the hallway. 

When he got to Minho's room, he quietly knocked the door.

'So help me god Jisung if you are just here to try and drag me to the market again-' He opened the door, 'Oh, hyung! I didn't realize it was you, sorry... Do you wanna come in?' He nodded. 

Woojin was never one to initiate skinship, with any of the boys really, so he didn't quite know how to ask Minho, 'Hey! My mind is in fucking shambles right now and physical affection is one of the only ways to fix it, please love me!' 

'What are you waiting for, hyung? Get over here,' Minho said as he sat down on his bed and opened his arms. Woojin was so grateful Minho seemed to know what he was thinking, at least when it counted. 

He shyly walked over, and sat between Minho's legs. He snuggled into Minho's frame, and melted when Minho wrapped his arms around his torso.

☼

It was late, Woojin knew that, but it's not like a majority of the boys didn't stay up late every single day... And besides, he wasn't working himself into an early grave, he just couldn't sleep.

Yet he was so fucking tired. He sighed.

He had been tossing and turning for at least the past hour, and that's obviously gotten him nowhere. So he decided to go watch some tv, and maybe pass out on the couch.

When he's halfway into the third episode of a drama he's watching, he hears the front door open.

'Hyung? What're you doing up?' Jisung asked. Woojin doubted Jisung could see him but he just shrugged. 

'Mind if I join?' He asked, Woojin shook his head. Jisung sat right next to Woojin on the couch, not that he minded. 

By the next episode of the drama, Jisung was propped up on the corner of the couch and Woojin was in between his legs. Jisung turned the tv off. 

'It's late hyung, let's sleep.'

And so they did.

☼

When Woojin woke up, he was surrounded by eight boys in various uncomfortable looking positions.

'Thank you,' He whispered, though he knew they were asleep. 

He smiled. 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any typos!


End file.
